This invention relates to a cover structure for books, diary books, and the like.
As is known, for binding books and the like, covers are currently utilized which, in their most common configuration, comprise two cardboard panels or substantially flat rigid elements spanning the book front and back portions. The cardboard panels, which are lined externally with hide, paper, cloth, and the like materials, are held together by a spine which affords a degree of pliability for opening the book and the like.
The stack of sheets or pamphlets sewn together are generally joined to the cover by means of a sheet spine reinforcing gauze which is glued only to the inside faces of the covers and possibly covered with a sheet of paper or the like to enhance their appearance.
According to another book-binding technique, commonly termed brochure, a cover is used which is formed from a relatively lightweight sheet material to provide integrally formed front and rear covers, and spine, the spine of the covers being glued directly on the back of the sheet stack or pamphlets to provide in practice a flexible element acting as a hinge for opening and closing the book or the like.
From the above review of the prior art, it may be noted that the first-mentioned approach affords the possibility of providing rigid covers, but not of glueing the sheet spine or back directly to the cover spine, thereby after a certain time period there may occur breakage at the area of attachment of the cover to the sheet stack or pamphlets.
With the second-mentioned approach this danger is eliminated because the back of the sheet stack is glued directly to the cover spine, thus providing a stable connection, but with the disadvantage that the covers must of necessity be formed from a pliable material, since they are formed by the same sheet which forms the spine, which is to remain pliable to permit the book or the like to be opened and closed.